Aquella noche
by Angy-San
Summary: Lealo, universo alterno. ¿Kagome totalmente descarriada? o.O
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, aquí va el primer fic que me decido a colgar aquí. Espero les guste, y como ya dije, a los que no les guste el Lemon, mejor que sigan de largo. Porci, Universo Alterno. Dejen reviews, cualquier cosa mandenme un mail .

Aquella noche.

Había llegado la hora, ambos lo sabían. Se besan con pasión. El se abalanzó sobre la inexperta colegiala. Ella lo sentía, era el momento.

¿Estás segura?

Si… hagámoslo…

Como tú digas preciosa.

El la sigue besando, mientras pasa su mano debajo de la blusa de ella y comienza a masajear uno de sus senos, luego con su otra mano empieza a acariciar la pierna de ella desde abajo hasta llegar bajo su falda logrando hacerla gemir de placer. Poco a poco las ropas empezaron a molestar. Ella empezó a desabrochar su blusa, pero una mano la detuvo.

Déjame eso a mí.

Empezó a desabotonar lentamente la blusa de ella, comiéndola con los ojos. Luego tira la prenda muy lejos. Ella lo mira con cara muy coqueta y antes de que este pueda reaccionar lo empuja en la cama. El esta acostado viendo como la chica se sienta casi arriba de su masculinidad. Ella podía sentir como lo tenía completamente excitado, metió su mano en el pantalón de el y empezó a acariciarlo disfrutando el ver las reacciones que este tenía. Le bajó torpemente los pantalones dejándolo en bóxer, le desabrocho la camisa. El no aguantaba más, termina de sacarse su camisa y le saca el sostén a ella. Cambia rápidamente de posición quedando el arriba.

Empezó con su tarea de besar esos senos erectos, les daba pequeñas mordidas mientras los besaba, luego fue besando el cuello de la chica logrando excitarla aún más. Le saca la falda y las pantaletas. Empieza a jugar con su zona y mete su dedo, masturbándola con placer, viendo como ella gemía. El deseo se hacía cada vez más grande en ambos. El por fin se arranca su bóxer. La ve con ojos de pregunta, ella le asiente.

La penetra con fuerza, siente la única prueba de la virginidad de su amante y la traspasa rompiéndola. Ve la sangre salir y la mira, observa su cara de dolor y quiere salir, pero ella lo detiene abrazándole, para que no se fuera. Entonces el la empezó a embestir. Ella vio el dolor inicial reemplazado por un infinito placer. Ambos comienzan a gritar y a gemir con deseo y lujuria. El la escuchaba decir que no se detuviera y que continuara con mas fuerza, y este no se hacia pedir dos veces. Ambos estaban llegando el clímax, estallaron en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas y cayeron tumbados en la cama.

Te amo, Miroku.

Y yo a ti, mí querida Sango.

Continuará--- 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche. 2º Cap: Sufrimiento infinito

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lado de la ciudad.

Nunca olvidaré ese día…

Flash –back:

¡Sango es una desconsiderada! Bueno, no me queda otra que irme a pie… No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que oscurezca, mejor tomo un atajo.

La chica toma su supuesto atajo, pero la noche le cae encima viéndose totalmente perdida y desorientada.

¡Oh no! Esto es malo.

Mira con miedo a su alrededor, siente que alguien la sigue. Comienza a caminar con más rapidez.

Quieta querida… no corras…yo solo quiero jugar contigo…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kagome sintiera un escalofrío. Sintió como aquel hombre la amenazaba con un cuchillo y le decía que fuera por el callejón, trató de salir corriendo pero el hombre la golpeó y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello. No tuvo mas remedio que ir por el callejón.

Que… que quiere de mi… no tengo dinero… -estaba muy asustada.

El hombre toma el cuchillo con la boca y arrincona a Kagome contra la muralla. Pasa su mano debajo de la blusa de colegiala de ella.

Que hace… no… déjeme… no me toque! –Kagome estaba aterrorizada, sabía lo que vendría.

El hombre le hizo caso omiso, la amenaza con su cuchillo. Parece amar la cara de terror de la chica. Con su cuchillo rompe todas las prendas de ella y toma las muñecas de ella aplastándolas contra la muralla. Tira el cuchillo y con su boca comienza a besar los grandes senos de la chica. Ve que esta empieza a llorar.

No llores maldita perra! –Al ver que esta deja de llorar sonríe. –Esto te gustará a ti tanto como a mí preciosa… -Comienza a tocar sus senos y a darles mordidas- Vamos linda, excítate! Yo quiero unos senos erectos… Vamos! –Le da cada vez más masajes, mas constantes, con más lujuria cada vez, pero la chica no se excitaba… - Maldita, tu lo has elegido, tendrá que ser lentamente…

Sigue jugando con sus senos, los toca, los muerde, los succiona. La besa, todo su cuerpo y sus encantos. Juega con su zona, le introduce los dedos, la besa y le pasa la lengua por dentro, logrando que Kagome gritara de asco y repugnancia. Luego acaricia sus piernas, perfectas y hermosas. La tira al suelo… ella esta asustada y con sus brazos intenta cubrirse, el no la deja, la golpea y la obliga a extender sus brazos. El hombre se pone encima de ella mientras sigue jugando con su cuerpo.

Sácame los pantalones… - Dice totalmente excitado. La orden le dio asco a Kagome, el le pega. – QUE ME SAQUES LOS PANTALONES MALDITA –

Kagome le saca los pantalones. Ahora el le dice que le saque la ropa interior, ella obedece. El hombre la penetra, con brutalidad y fuerza, rompiendo su inocencia y sin importarle la sangre, continua. La azota con la pared y la penetra una y otra vez, con fuerza y casi con rabia.

Ve como la chica se desmaya, pero no la importa y continúa con su "tarea".

Fin flash-back.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… Luego de eso, perdí la razón, ya nada más me importó. Por eso me dediqué a lo q hago ahora, y no tengo miedo de reconocerlo. – Una lágrima recorre su mejilla-

¿Y qué es lo que eres? – Risa desdeñosa- A ver Kagome, admítelo.

Lo admito! Soy una prostituta… - Mira el suelo.

Continuara---

Nota de la Autora: No se alteren, aun falta un poco para el Lemon de Inuyasha y Kagome. - Pero les prometo q lo pondré.


End file.
